Les deux ordres réunis
by missjamesiie
Summary: Les maraudeurs et Lily sont appelés pour une mission pour l'ordre à la suite d'un exès d'insolence envers Voldemort il leur arrive quelque chose de spécial
1. Chapter 1

Le 18 aout 1979

Lily se réveilla en douceur et senti le torse de son mari contre elle. Elle regarda l'heure, il était 7h30, c'était beaucoup trop tôt pour James.

Elle descendit les escaliers du grand manoir des Potter et se retrouva dans une cuisine baignée de soleil, elle se fit un café, sorti la confiture et les toasts s'assit et savoura un déjeuner sans cris.

Malheureusement c'était de courte durée…

Au moment ou elle montait dans la salle de bain, le patronus d'un chien d'un blanc éclatant fit son apparition et parla :

les Mangemorts attaquent Pré-au Lard et nous avons besoin de renfort ! dit la voix de Sirius.

Lily s'arrêta sous le coup de la surprise, elle se précipita vers leur chambre et y entra en trombe.

Elle chercha dans l'armoire et prit le miroir avec lequel Sirius et James pouvaient communiquer, elle le regarda et souffla le nom de Sirius. Il répondit tout de suite.

b'jour Lily. Vous êtes prêts.

Non, je vais réveiller James .Vous êtes combien sur place ? demanda t-elle

Il y a Rémus Peter Maugrey et une dizaine d'aurors.

Et combien de Mangemorts ?

Une vingtaine, je crois.

Mais comment est ce que des Mangemorts ont pu attaquer Pré-au-Lard avec toutes les sécurités qui protègent Poudlard ?

Lily je t'adore, mais la c'est vraiment pas le moment de me poser ce genre de questions, dit-il d'un ton mi-amusé mi-exaspérer.

Ok, on arrive.

Le visage de Sirius disparut.

- JAMES ! JAMES ! cria Lily.

- Mmmm ! encore 5 minutes, marmonna t-il.

- James, les Mangemorts sont entrain d'attaquer pré au lard Sirius vient de me prévenir.

- QUOI ! J'arrive ! Qui est déjà sur place ?

- Sirius, Rémus, Peter, Fol-œil, et une dizaine d'aurors.

- Et y'a combien de Mangemorts ?demanda t- il.

- Une vingtaine.

- J'm'habille et j'arrive !

Quand James descendit, il trouva Lily qui enfilait sa chaussure, il la rejoignit et ils transplanèrent.

§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§

Quand Lily arriva, elle vu Sirius entrain de se battre avec un Mangemort encagoulé. James arriva quelques instants après elle et alla aider dans la bataille pendant que sa femme s'avançait vers un autre partisan de Voldemort.

Fais attention à toi, lui cria James en évitant de peu un jet vert.

Tiens tiens, une sang de bourbe qui veut se mesurer a moi, dit Rodolphus Lestrange qui avait perdu sa capuche.

Lestrange commença à lui jeter des sorts de magie noire que Lily ne connaissait pas et elle ne faisait que se défendre de tous les sorts.

« Il finira par s'épuisé, pensa la jeune femme. »

Malheureusement le Mangemort qui commençait à s'impatienter lui lança le sortilège Doloris que son bouclier absorba, par contre, elle se prit le deuxième jet en pleine poitrine. Elle ne put résister et tomba par terre. Elle se tordit de douleur ….

La douleur ne voulait plus s'arrêter au contraire, elle augmentait et Lily ne voyait qu'une seule solution pour arrêter la douleur: mourir. Puis soudain la douleur partit comme elle était venue, la douleur faiblissait petit à petit.

LILY ! crièrent en même temps Sirius et James, ça va ?

Oui, ça va, dit elle encore choquée.

Remus qui avait mis a terre le Mangemort contre qui il se battait se précipita sur le groupe suivit de près par Peter.

Lily se releva tant bien que mal mais ce qu'elle aperçu lui fit encore plus peur. Un groupe de Mangemort et Voldemort lui – même les entouraient.

James tourna la tête et aperçu plusieurs corps qui jonchaient sur le corps dont la plupart morts.

- Alors Potter on veut jouer les héros avec sa sang de bourbe, dit Jedusor avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Comment peux tu insulter les autres alors que tu n'es même pas un sang pur et que ton père était un moldu qui vous a abandonné toi et ta mère.

Sirius et Remus sourirent intérieurement en voyant tous les Mangemorts qui regardaient Voldemort .Mais Peter (qui connaissait assez bien son maitre) était mort de peur.

- Ou peut être que tu as dit à tes partisans que tu étais un sang-pur, reprit il.

- je vais te faire payer ton insolence Potter à toi et a tes amis, répliqua t-il.

- Bravo, frère je suis fière de toi mais la t'y a peut être été un peu fort ? chuchota Sirius

James ne répondit pas il savait que Voldemort était capable de les tuer a cause de son insolence…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de penser car il vu qu'un jet de lumière verte fonçait sur eux et il sentit un autre sortilège le frapper dans le dos.

Peter eut le temps de voir un grand cercle se former autour de Lily James Remus et Sirius qui tombèrent inconscients avant de sombrer lui-même dans les ténèbres …


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.

Pendant que j'y suis-je voudrait remercier mes 2 reviewveurs

Quand Remus revint à lui, il remarqua que tout était calme et chose étrange aucun cadavre ne jonchait le sol.

La belle journée d'été qu'il y avait à peine quelques heures auparavant s'était effacée pour laisser place à une nuit sombre et un peu effrayante. Le lycanthrope essaya de se remémorer les évènements et tourna la tête pour ensuite voir les corps de ses amis par terre à côté de lui, toujours inconscients. Quand soudain tout lui revint en tête : la bataille, les mangemorts, Voldemort puis l'Avada Kedavra…

Il laissa ses sombres pensées de côté car James venait de se réveiller.

- Remus ! Que c'est il passé ? demanda t-il

- Je ne sais pas, en plus, c'est bizarre, il fait nuit, on a dormi tout ce temps et en plus il y avait des cadavres par terre. Bref, faudrait qu'on réveille les autres.

- Mais attends, t'as vu, Voldemort nous a… il nous a jeté l'Avada Kedavra, termina Cornedrue avec hésitation.

- Ouais …

- Tu crois qu'on est mort.

- Aucune idée. Mais ça me parait tellement réel, dit Remus l'air songeur.

- Bon, on les réveille.

- Je préfère m'occuper de Peter et Lily.

James sourit.

-Aller Lunard, t'as comme même pas peur de notre chère Patmol.

-Non, rétorqua le loup-garou, sauf au réveil parce qu'il peut être vraiment sauvage et comme tu es son frère de cœur je te laisse l'honneur de te faire gifler.

Et ce fut dans le rire que les deux maraudeurs réveillèrent leurs amis et Lily (James avait retenu les mains de Sirius pour sa sécurité).

Tout en se remettant debout, les maraudeurs et Lily prirent leur baguette, prêts à contrer toutes attaques.

Lily, qui était retenue par James par précaution, prit la parole d'une voix faible mais déterminée.

- Bon si on est à Pré-au-Lard, c'est que Poudlard ne doit pas être loin …

- Excellente déduction, coupa Sirius avec un sourire moqueur.

Remus et James s'apprêtaient à répondre quand à la surprise générale, ce fut Peter qui lui répondit d'une voix agacée :

- La ferme, Sirius.

Patmol eut d'abord une expression de totale incrédulité puis se reprit et éclata de rire.

- Mais c'est qu'il commence à me tenir tête le petit Queudver, dit Sirius quand il arriva à calmer son fou rire.

Mais il reçu pour réponse des regards exaspérés de la part de Peter, Remus et Lily puis une tape de James.

- C'est bon j'essayais de détendre l'atmosphère, conclut-il en boudant.

- On devrait aller à Poudlard, on pourrait se faire aider par Dumbledore et il nous dira on est où parce que ça m'étonnerai qu'on soit là où on était pendant la bataille.

- Bon on va passer par le passage secret de la cabane hurlante, c'est plus court, annonça James.

Tous approuvèrent plutôt anxieux et se mirent à marcher pour l'école de sorcellerie tout en étant très prudent

Un silence pesant c'était installé entre les cinq compagnons que Peter décida de briser.

- Si ça se trouve, on a changé complètement de monde ou de temps.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça, demanda James avec inquiétude.

- Ben…tu vois Pré-au-Lard…

- Oui, je sais, coupa Cornedrue.

Ils continuèrent leur marche en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient de la lumière et donc la fin du tunnel et aperçurent le cabane de Hagrid.

- Alléluia ! Poudlard existe dans ce monde ! s'exclama James.

- James, l'heure n'est pas à l'ironie, répliqua Sirius.

- Surtout qu'on est fatigué après le combat et la marche qu'on vient de faire, renchérit Lily.

- Oh, ça va un peu d'ironie n'a jamais tué personne.

- Oh James, ce n'est pas le moment. Je ne suis pas une personne qui se plaint beaucoup mais là j'ai faim, j'ai mal, j'suis fatigué et comment te dire on est un peu dans le trou du cul du monde ! Gronda Lily.

Que de bons souvenirs, dit Sirius un sourire plaqué sur le visage, ce qui coupa la scène de ménage du couple.

Ils avançaient quand ils virent un géant sortir de la cabane, qui était évidemment Hagrid, il arrivait avec son arbalète vers eux.

- Qui êtes vous ? Comment vous êtes entré ! Tonna-t-il.

- Calme-toi Hagrid, c'est James.

- James ? Mais James qui ? demanda le géant toujours aussi méfiant.

- Ben… James Potter.

- QUOI ?

- Bon déjà est ce qu'on pourrait mettre de la lumière, on ne voit rien, suggéra Rémus.

Une fois que la lumière d'une baguette les éclairaient Hagrid resta bouche-bée, puis failli s'évanouir.

- C'est pas possible… pas possible, dit-il.

- Hagrid, t'es sur que ça va

- Prouvez-le ! s'exclama Hagrid.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on prouve, réveille-toi Hagrid ! Pesta Sirius en perdant patience.

Hagrid le regarda puis leur demanda :

- Qui a été le premier gardien du secret des Potter ?

- De quoi tu parles quel gardien du secret ? Questionna Lily.

- Très bien, mettez vous devant moi et avancez vers le château.

- Mais voyons Hagrid, tu nous connais, on fait parti de l'ordre, dit Remus d'une voix apaisante.

Hagrid sursauta au mot « ordre » et si c'était vraiment eux. Il décida de leur poser une question que seul un membre de l'ordre pouvait savoir.

- OK. Alors donnez-moi le moyen de communication le plus sûr de l'ordre.

- On utilise des Patronus qui parlent pour éviter les moyens de communication surveillés par le ministère, dit James sûr de lui.

- Par Merlin ! C'est bien vous, vous êtes vivants, dit Hagrid en serrant le couple dans ses immenses bras dans une éreinte à leur briser les os.

- Suivez-moi, reprit-il.

Ils passèrent la grande porte de Poudlard et Hagrid les conduisit au bureau du directeur.

Le demi-géant donna le mot de passe :

- Nids de cafards !

- Quoi ! Mais c'est pas ça le mot de passe, remarqua Peter.

Hagrid lui adressa un regard noir. La gargouille libéra un passage et un escalier apparut, ils l'empruntèrent et frappèrent à la porte puis entrèrent et trouvèrent Dumbledore assit à son bureau.

Bonsoir Hagrid, vous voulez me…

- Son regard tomba derrière le garde-chasse et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia, les maraudeurs étaient là mais en un peu plus jeune et Surtout James et Lily étaient là.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient à par l'histoire.

Merci à tous mes reviewveurs et en particulier Callysto.

Et surtout James et Lily étaient là mais c'était impossible, les Potter étaient morts et enterrés depuis longtemps, mais Sirius et Remus aussi paraissaient plus jeune…

Quelque chose attira son attention…

Pettigrow ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là lui ? se demanda Albus. Il remarqua qu'ils avaient tous l'air d'être très soudé avec Peter…

Bon récapitulons, se dit mentalement Dumbledore : les maraudeurs paraissent beaucoup plus jeune, Peter semble être encore ami avec eux, James et Lily sont encore vivants et Sirius n'a pas l'air d'avoir été à Azkaban. Quand soudain une idée germa dans son esprit : ils doivent avoir fait un voyage dans leur futur.

Mais il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Lily :

- Albus ! Albus !

Il la regarda puis lui sourit.

- Bonsoir, jeunes gens

Tous lui répondirent un vague « bonsoir ».

- Ma question va peut-être vous paraître étrange mais, pouvez-vous me dire en quelle année sommes-nous ?

Tous le regardèrent avec une franche incrédulité.

- Professeur, j'ai vérifié s'ils étaient des mangemorts et c'est bien eux, intervint Hagrid d'une voix joyeuse.

- Comment ça des mangemorts, vous nous parler comme si on était des inconnus, j'comprends qu'on est dans une période où on doit être vigilant mais là c'est abusé ! Pesta James.

- Calmez-vous James et asseyez-vous, bien maintenant dites-moi nous sommes en quelle année, reprit le professeur.

- ben… en 1979, dit Remus d'une voix hésitante.

- D'accord. Je pense que vous avez fait un voyage temporel, nous ne sommes pas en 1979 mais en1995, vous êtes dans votre future.

- Un voyage temporel… répéta Sirius.

- Oui, pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il s'est passé avant que vous vous réveilliez, demanda le directeur.

- Bon, dans cette époque est ce que vous connaissez l'ordre…commença Peter.

- Oui continue, coupa Albus.

Peter expliqua au directeur qu'ils avaient été appelés par l'ordre car les mangemorts attaquaient Pré-au-Lard, il dit aussi que Lily avait reçu le sortilège Doloris et que Voldemort et ses partisans les ont encerclés, il hésita à continuer et Lily prit la parole :

- Bon après James a provoqué Voldemort et il nous a lancé l'Avada Kedavra et là…

- Oui, dit Dumbledore pour encourager la jeune femme.

- Eh bien, quelque chose de spécial est arrivé, on s'est retrouvé dans une sorte de sphère transparente puis après on s'est évanoui, mais maintenant que j'en parle, j'ai entendu quelqu'un qui nous a jeté un sort avant de m'évanouir.

- Oui moi aussi, et après j'ai vu comme une fusion entre l'Avada Kedavra et le sort et je pense que c'est la fusion des deux qui a fait apparaître la sphère, ajouta Sirius.

- Savez-vous qui a jeté le sort derrière vous ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Non, tous les combattants étaient à terre, répondit James.

- C'était moi, je vous ai lancé un sort complexe qui permet de contrer les impardonnables et c'est en effet la fusion des deux qui a pu provoquer ce changement d'époque.

- Oh merci, mais on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Remus.

- Eh bien vous allez venir avec moi au quartier général de l'ordre parce que je ne veux que tous les professeurs soient au courant pour votre voyage …

- Ah ! Donc Voldemort est toujours vivant ! s'exclama James désespérément.

- Oui, sauf qu'il est revenu cette année.

- revenu...

- Je ne me lancerai dans des explications, ce serait trop long mais vous saurez tout plus tard, coupa Dumbledore.

- Je vais écrire une lettre à l'ordre pour les prévenir de votre arrivée, reprit-il avec un sourire.

Après avoir terminé sa lettre, le directeur fit signe au phénix de venir et lui demanda de donner la lettre au QG.

-Venez avec moi, je vais vous donner un petit papier où l'adresse du QG est notée et vous devrez la retenir pour pouvoir transplaner et pour votre information je suis le gardien du secret au sein de l'ordre. Et personne à part les membres de l'ordre ne doit savoir où il est situé.

Puis quelques minutes plus tard tous arrivèrent devant le 12 Square Grimmaud.

- Ne me dites pas que le QG se trouve Square Grimmaud ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Cette maison est introuvable pour les moldus, les sorciers et le ministère, c'est l'idéal pour les réunions, expliqua le professeur.

- Mais il y a d'autres maisons de membre de l'ordre que vous auriez pu utiliser, le manoir des Potter par exemple, il est protégé par la magie des Potter et si en plus vous êtes le gardien du secret alors il n'y a aucun risque, qu'il soit détecter, rétorqua Remus.

Dumbledore s'abstint de répondre mais lui adressa un doux sourire teinté de tristesse.

§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.§.

- Je t'assure Remus, ce mec est un mangemort, plus mangemort que lui tu meurs.

Quand il fut sorti de la cuisine, Sirius laissa exploser toute la rancœur qu'il avait essayé de cacher pendant la réunion de l'ordre.

- Tu ne trouves pas que t'exagères un peu.

- Non, pas du tout, répliqua l'animagus

- Et c'est pour ça que t'es en colère ou parce qu'il a fait allusion à ton enfermement ici, répliqua Remus.

Le loup-garou reçut un regard noir de son ami.

- Non mais sérieusement tu ne crois pas que cette petite guerre entre vous a assez duré, il est de notre côté maintenant, essaie d'être moins agressif avec lui ? proposa-t-il

- Non mais c'est le monde à l'envers, c'est lui qui a commencé, en plus t'as vu comment il a réagit quand j'ai parlé de Fudge, il n'est pas net…

- Qui est ce qui n'est pas net ? demanda une voix derrière eux.

Harry c'était approché discrètement. Les deux maraudeurs se retournèrent et Remus répondit :

- Quelque chose qui regarde l'ordre.

- Vous ne voulez vraiment pas me dire quelques petites infos sur l'ordre, supplia Harry.

- On t'a déjà dit tout ce que tu devais savoir le soir où tu es arrivé, répliqua Sirius.

- Ouais mais moi j'ai besoin de savoir et je veux me battre, j'en peux plus de ne pas savoir ce qu'il fait et où il est, j'pensé que c'était plus excitant d'être au QG de l'ordre mais en fait notre tache consiste à faire le ménage, SUPER, ironisa-t-il

- Je sais que c'est frustrant mais là on ne peut rien te dire, dit Sirius d'une voix qui se voulait réconfortante.

- Vous ne POUVEZ rien me dire ou vous VOULEZ rien me dire, rétorqua-t-il.

- On ne veut pas te le dire parce que ça peut être dangereux pour vous et car il y a certaine choses que vous ne comprendriez pas, répondit le lycanthrope.

- On n'est pas débile non plus, marmonna Harry.

- Ecoute, je sais que c'est énervant mais c'est comme ça et je suis sûr que tes parents auraient été d'accord avec nous, renchérit Sirius.

Sirius savait qu'il avait réussit à convaincre Harry puisqu'il abandonna.

- Et rassure-toi Harry, tu ne rates rien d'important si ce n'est les disputes de Severus et Sirius, reprit Lupin avec un sourire moqueur.

Après avoir dégusté une merveilleuse tourte au rognon faite par Molly, tout le monde était rassasié et c'est avec une ambiance détendue que Fumsek fit son apparition sous les visages étonnés des membres de l'ordre. Le Phénix donna la lettre à Sirius qui l'ouvrit en fronçant les sourcils.

- Sirius tu devrais faire attention, dit Maugrey.

- C'est bon, seul Dumbledore peut utiliser Fumsek, répondit le maraudeur.

Il déplia la lettre et la lut :

- Alors, qu'est ce qu'il ce passe, demanda Harry en perdant patience.

- Dumbledore m'explique qu'il va revenir et qu'il va falloir avoir une discussion avec tout le monde rapidement car il ramène des gens.

- Quoi ! Mais qui va venir avec lui ? demanda Maugrey

Mais tous arrêtèrent de poser des questions car ils entendirent des pas dans le couloir menant à la cuisine.

- Vous attendez quelqu'un ? Questionna Ron

- Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il arrivait d'une minute à l'autre, répondit Sirius.

Mais Maugrey avait déjà sorti sa baguette qu'il pointait devant lui prêt à attaquer et avançait le long de la table avec d'infinies précautions.

- Que fais tu Fol-œil ? interrogea Tonks.

- Je vérifie, viens avec moi Tonks.

Tonks se leva et le rejoignit. Alors que les pas se rapprochaient Maugrey ouvrit la porte et pointa sa baguette qu'il rabaissa aussitôt après avoir vu que c'était Dumbledore accompagné de J...

- Oui, je sais c'est surprenant mais Hagrid a bien vérifié que c'était eux et j'ai moi-même sondé leur esprit et c'est bien eux, répondit la directeur à la question muette de Fol-œil.

Sirius se leva et alla voir ce qu'il se passait. Quand il arriva à côté de Maugrey il déglutit difficilement.

- JAMES !


	4. Chapter 4

- JAMES !

Quand Harry entendit ce nom, il rejoignit Sirius qui semblait sur le point de tourner de l'œil. Mais il comprit pourquoi quand il vit son père et sa mère devant lui. Mais que faisaient-ils, ici, avec le reste des maraudeurs ? Oui, tous les maraudeurs y comprit Peter ! Mais comment pouvait-il, comment osait-il rester se sentir détendu et rigoler avec eux ? Oui, parce qu'il rigolait avec eux, lui qui les avaient trahi, lui qui leurs avait ôte leur vie. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un James qui semblait aussi surprit que lui de se retrouver devant son portrait.

Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore et lui demanda :

- Professeur, que ce passe-t-il ?

Dumbledore répondit à sa question en regardant Sirius et en ignorant superbement Harry.

- Ce sont vraiment eux Sirius, mais entrez donc, nous allons discuter.

Harry ne put supporter cette marque d'indifférence qui l'avait profondément blessé.

- CA SUFFIT DUMBLEDORE ! JE VEUX SAVOIR QUI SONT-ILS ET QUE FONT ILS ICI, JE VEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI VOUS NE ME PARLEZ PAS ET JE VEUX QUE VOUS ME REGARDIEZ DANS LES YEUX POUR ME REPONDRE ! cria-t-il.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il était entrain de crier et fixa Dumbledore dans les yeux. Il y décela de l'étonnement et détourna le regard pour s'apercevoir que Ron le regardait la bouche ouverte en un « o » parfait, les maraudeurs paraissaient surpris et Sirius posa une main sur l'épaule du survivant qui l'incita au calme.

Puis Dumbledore reprit la parole comme si Harry n'avait jamais haussé le ton.

- Allons dans la cuisine, je crois que vous nous devez quelques explications, reprit-il d'une voix ferme en s'adressant aux maraudeurs.

Le directeur attendit que tout le monde soit assit et prit la parole :

- Pour les nouveaux, dans l'ordre voici Lily Evans...

- Potter, Lily Potter, coupa-t-elle.

- Ah oui, excusez-moi, je reprends donc : Lily et James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow...

Tous lui adressèrent un regard empli de mépris, sauf Sirius qui serra tellement fort son verre qu'il explosa en plusieurs petits morceaux, après un regard de reproche de Dumbledore, il continua.

- Ils ont fait un voyage dans leur futur...

- Mais Albus, on s'en serrait souvenu si on avait fait un voyage temporel, coupa Remus (de cette époque).

- Pas si je vous avais soumit au sortilège d'amnésie, rétorqua Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux. Ils vont rester ici le temps de trouver une solution pour les ramener à leur époque...

- Mais vous l'avez la solution pour nous ramener puisqu'on se souvient de comment on est arrivé ici, intervint James.

- Oui mais pour refaire la fusion qui vous amenez il faut refaire les deux sortilèges, dit Dumbledore.

- Oui alors quelqu'un fera l'impardonnable et vous ferez le sortilège complexe que vous aviez fait, répondit le maraudeur.

- James, pour faire vous faire revenir dans votre époque, il faut que les deux personnes qui ont crée cette fusion soient présentes en d'autres termes, il faut que Voldemorts et moi soyons présents.

- Mais ça veut dire qu'il faut appeler Vous-savez-qui, demanda Peter en s'attirant des regards exaspérés de toutes parts.

- Mais Queudver, on va appeler Voldemort et lui dire : « Hey ! Salut Voldi, écoute, on a problème mon pote, alors tu pourrais nous envoyer un sortilège de la mort juste histoire de réparer tes conneries », ironisa James.

Les maraudeurs rigolèrent très vite rejoint par les autres. Et puis Dumbledore reprit la parole :

- Bon, allez vous reposer, les voyages dans le temps sont épuisants et vous avez tous besoin de repos surtout après la bataille, déclara Dumbledore.

- Mais vous ne nous avez pas dit comment et pourquoi Voldemort est revenu et comment s'organise la deuxième guerre, protesta Remus.

- Et je voudrais savoir pourquoi ce garçon en face de moi me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, ajouta James.

Harry blêmit, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentit mal à l'aise, il aurait dû être content de pouvoir en savoir plus sur ses parents, mais connaissant ce qui allait leur arriver plus tard, la trahison, leur mort et lui, il se demandait si sa mère était déjà enceinte de lui, il pensa que non sinon Dumbledore ne l'aurait jamais appelé pour une bataille. Il se demandait aussi comment ils réagiraient s'ils apprenaient ce qui leur arriverait, ils semblaient si heureux, si soudés, et Sirius, comment allait-il réagir en apprenant qu'il passerait la moitié de sa vie enfermé à Azkaban ? il essaya de se rassurer en se disant qu'il n'aurait pas le temps d'en apprendre beaucoup puisqu'ils partiraient vite. Mais d'un autre côté, ce serait si bien s'ils découvraient, toute la vérité, ils ne choisiraient pas Peter comme Gardien et peut-être que Voldemort serait encore plus puissant, mais au moins il aurait une famille, Sirius ne serait pas envoyé en prison et Remus aurait encore ses amis pour le soutenir dans sa lycanthropie et...

« Stop, Harry avec des « si » on referait le monde et ce n'est pas le moment de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, se dit-il fermement ».

- Vous saurez tout demain, mais pour le moment, vous allez suivre Molly qui va vous indiquer votre chambre, enfin s'il en reste, finit-il en regardant Sirius qui fit un signe de tête positif.

Les cinq compagnons soupirèrent de dépit mais suivirent Molly.

- Comme nous avons une chambre de libre, vous allez devoir la partager pour cette nuit après on avisera, On essaiera de terminer le ménage des chambres demain...

- Le ménage... coupa Sirius.

- Oui, personne n'est venu ici depuis une dizaine d'années et en revenant on a trouvé ce manoir dans un état lamentable, expliqua Molly.

- Mais Kreatur ne vit plus ici ? demanda-t-il.

- Oh, si, mais il devient complètement fou et ne fait rien en ce qui concerne le ménage et il passe son temps à insulter tout le monde et à vouer un culte à ta mère Sirius, déclara Molly.

- Ma mère est vivante ?

- Pas vraiment elle... enfin vous verrez de vous-même demain. Bon, je vais vous cherchez de quoi manger et des couvertures.

- J'n'aurai jamais pensé revenir ici, dit Sirius en regardant la pièce la pièce avec un dégout non dissimulé.

- Dis-toi que tu es au QG de l'ordre et pas dans la noble et très ancienne maison des Black, suggéra Remus.

- Ouais, murmura Sirius, peu convaincu.

- Les garçons, vous avez remarqué comment ils ont regardé Peter, questionna Lily

- Oui c'était bizarre, en tout cas on doit s'organiser pour la nuit, répliqua James.

Peter acquiesça, puis détourna la tête pour cacher son trouble.

C'est vrai qu'il avait remarqué. Mais pourquoi tout le monde le regardait comme ça, avec tant de mépris. Que c'était il passé dans le futur pour qu'il soit l'objet de tant de haine. Peut-être qu'ils savaient qui il était vraiment. Un sentiment de peur le gagna. Il n'avait pas vu son double en plus âgé comme Sirius et Remus en y repensant il n'avait pas vu James et Lily, mais peut-être avaient-ils découvert qu'il était un espion pour le compte des mangemorts. Mais non, personne ne pouvait croire ça, se dit-il, ils pensent tous que je suis le pauvre Peter. Sauf Lily, elle a l'air d'être plus intelligente que les autres elle à dû remarquer que je ne suis pas si nul que ça mais eux, eux, ils m'ont toujours prit pour un nul, un ami, certes, mais un faible. Mais quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagnera cette guerre, il prendra le pouvoir et là je pourrai leur montrer qui je suis vraiment, c'est peut-être lâche mais on est en guerre et ma vie est plus importante que celle des autres, il faut savoir être réaliste : le camp de Dumbledore ne gagnera jamais, il n'est pas assez puissant, alors j'ai choisit le clan des gagnants. Le choipeaux avait raison j'aurai dû être à Serpentard.

Molly revint avec des sandwiche et des couvertures supplémentaires, puis descendit dans la cuisine discuter des nouveaux venus avec l'ordre.

- Je les ai mis dans la chambre du troisième étage, annonça-t-elle.

-Merci Molly, répondit simplement Dumbledore.

- Professeur, ont-ils vraiment fait un voyage temporel ? Commença Remus.

- Oui, et il faudra du temps pour les renvoyer chez eux.

- Mais comment comptez-vous les ramener chez eux ? Intervint Tonks.

- Il faudrait attirer Jedusor...

- Qui est Jedusor ? demanda la métamorphomage.

- C'est le vrai nom de Voldemort...

- Attendez, c'est bien de Voldemort qu'on parle ? Comment allez vous le piégez ? Merlin, ça ne me fait pas plaisir de dire ça, mais il est très rusé, coupa Fol-œil.

- Il faut en effet qu'on élabore un plan infaillible, mais je ne pense pas qu'on va avoir de problèmes majeurs, assura-t-il.

- Si vous le dites, dit Sirius peu convaincu.

- Mais comment va-t-on faire pour vivre dans la même maison ? demanda Hermione.

- Justement, je suis venu vous parler de ça. Comme les Potter sont morts et Peter, plus dans l'ordre, il faudrait trouver une excuse pour justifier leur absence au QG. 

- Pourquoi ne pas leur dire la vérité, suggéra Ron.

- Parce qu'il faudrait leur dire comment et pourquoi ils sont morts et leur avouer que Pettigrow les a trahit et cela pourrait les amener à faire des actes qui changeraient le futur, répliqua le professeur.

- Je pense qu'on peut leur faire confiance, surtout Lily et Remus. Ils sont calmes et réfléchis, ils ne feront pas n'importe quoi, assura Sirius avec un demi-sourire destiné à Remus.

- Je sais, mais sans vouloir vous offensez, et vous connaissant vous et James, vous êtes très impulsif et je ne suis pas sûr que réagissiez très bien si vous veniez à apprendre ce que Peter a fait.

- Tu m'étonnes, marmonna Harry dans sa barbe. Et comment vous comptez leur expliquer ma ressemblance avec mon père ?

- Vous leur dirait que vous êtes leur fils, que James, Lily et Peter sont en Mission. Vous pouvez leur expliquer la situation actuelle en passant sous silence le fait que Mr Potter soit surnommer le survivant, évidemment vous ferez attention à ce que la gazette publie puisqu'elle attaque régulièrement Mr Potter. C'est comprit ? Finit-il par demander.

Tous acquiescèrent.

Si vous avez besoin de me poser une question, vous pouvez me contacter par les moyens de communication habituels. Sur ce, Bonne fin de soirée, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Je croix qu'il est temps que l'on aille dormir, déclara Mrs Weasley d'une voix forte.

Tout le monde s'exécuta et Fol-Œil, Tonks, Modingus et Kingsley rentrèrent chez eux la tête pleine d'interrogations.


End file.
